


Act of Deception

by ClashStories



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Multi, Other, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashStories/pseuds/ClashStories
Summary: Paris, the city of Lights and Love, with the atmosphere so pure with romantic scenery and to top it off; a normal Caucasian American trying to adapt in the City of Love. Chris Redfield..
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chris Redfield

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’ve decided to write this story/fanfic because I’m so addicted to the RE fandom I had to write something! So this is mainly about the character Leaving her no choice but to work for Umbrella since they’ve got her family and the only way for her to keep them alive is to work for them and eliminate the target Chris Redfield. so I hope you enjoy reading! And sorry if there’s any Spelling Mistakes!

**30th September 1998,**

Paris, the City of Lights and Love, with the atmosphere so pure with the romantic scenery and to top it off; a normal Caucasian American trying to adapt in the City of Love. 

A Chris Redfield makes his way through Champs Elysées Avenue, the street full of most luxurious of luxuries. While you sit at one of the local cafés watching as the sun slowly starts to set as the wash of dark blue takes over the night, little street lights begin to turn on while candles get lighted, now you see why Paris is so romantic. How much you’d love to sit here and enjoy the view you had to focus on the mission and your target.. Chris. It’s the whole reason why your here in Europe, watching as Chris Redfield gets the attention from quite a few of the locals, mostly the women. 

Your aim was to somehow get his attention without making it look completely obvious, but distract him with seduction. It’s not your best tactic or even something you’d suggest but if it works, it works right? Umbrella was holding you back, keeping an eye on you. The mission was easy, had it’s complications here and there but nothing worth worrying about. All you needed to do is get into Chris’s pockets, get to know him more find information and report back. If only it went that way. 

Chris Redfield was Umbrellas biggest block stop enemy. Umbrella hated him, he’s doing anything to stop them; he even lied to get here in this position, no wonder why he’s on there shit list- more like death list. He has no back up, no equipment with him, no nothing but just himself. This guy wants a death wish. Well.. he might have some stuff hidden up his sleeve or wherever he’s hiding out. But besides that, you didn’t know much about your target until you started to actually talk to him. All you knew was that he was ex Air Force,

Military Pilot and is now currently a STARS operative who’s trying to take down Umbrella all by himself.

Unexpectedly you had a sudden confidence to go up to him while he was surrounded by a group of women wearing short tiny dresses that exposed their boobs and barely covered their asses while some wore skinny jeans with tight crop tops. All the men around the room of the bar seemed jealous and most of the women were locals, some looked nice some looked slutty and Chris... Well, he was probably the only good looking man in that bar besides from a few but that was it, he dressed in his usual classic white V neck t-shirt with on top his brown leather jacket that looked smart and hot equally with tight denim jeans, ray-ban aviators hanging loosely around the V neck of his top. Showing little parts of skin there- his neck muscles mostly. 

And his soft brown locks slightly gelled back and spiked up a little, he looked good. More then good, you was lucky you didn’t show any signs of drooling or being dreamy eyed. 

As soon as you stepped foot in that bar all eyes were on you all the attention now spot lighted on you, you kinda liked it but it made you slightly nervous too. You was wearing tight fitted shiny black leather jeans that sticked to the inside of your legs which made you look a tad slimmer, a pair of heels, along with a greenish lime crop top made out of a shiny metallic material with very thin straps, the top was your favourite apart from it showed quite a lot of skin, meaning: it showed your chest and collar bone, your tummy was on display but thankfully slim and toned along with showing a fair amount of cleavage which most men in the bar stuck there eyes too. As for Chris, he did a quick glance then smirked slightly before turning back round to his drink facing the bartender, probably thinking you was the same as the other girls just waiting to take turns with him but he guessed wrong, when you went to sit somewhere else. Whilst all the other men had mischievous grins and troublesome smirks planted on their faces and the girls well they just gave you jealous looks and scoffed forcing there attention back to Chris and a few of the other men, as you slowly begin to walk over to one of the bar stools to sit on. 

Sitting down, almost Immediately the bartender came walking over with his French accent and soft looks asking what you would like to drink. Once you ordered, Chris’s eyes wandered off to yours and once you caught notice you blatantly looked away pretending you didn’t see him, as he kept that smirk plastered on his face he looked you up and down.. well not-fully since you was sitting, but you could feel his eyes still on you. Once you got your drink placed in front of you, you took a cautious sip before making eye contact with Chris again but this time it looked like he had some poker face going on with a slight grin growing up the side of his mouth, almost like he’s trying to read through you or thinking that your up to nogood even though you’ve never met him before. 

Chris instantly looked away bringing what’s left of his drink up to his lips and as you kept watching, its almost like your in a trance until you get rudely interrupted by one of the men in the room who slips into the metal stool next to you with a shining smile and you greet him back with your own. And as you look back over into the direction of your target, Chris is eyeing you, watching you flirt with the French guy beside to you: well very, very bad flirting. 

“Hi” the man says with his strong French accent. “Parlez-vous français?” He says in is native language smiling, meaning ‘do you speak French’ 

“Je fais en effet” you reply saying you do but only a little not fluently. 

Again, he starts smiling freakishly before placing a hand on your thigh and leaning in closer whispering something to you, while his breath stinks of booze, it tickles up your skin as your very tempted to move back an inch. 

On the opposite side of the bar counter Chris continues to watch suspiciously, eyes slightly narrowing almost like he’s jealous, as the girls beside him still continue to hold both of his arms feeling the muscle underneath his jacket. One girl in particular caught notice of his little staring across the room to you and judging by the look on her face she seemed jealous as she sneered in annoyance. As for you, you weren’t paying any attention to what the man was whispering next to you. Only focusing on the girl who’s next to Chris practically smothering her hands up and down his arm, your surprised Chris didn’t nudge or elbow her away: that must get annoying. 

For some reason you still kept staring at the girl, she seemed to desperate you thought. She had long blonde hair that ended down to about her waist, puckered lips glossy with a very tight purple dress on. It did not suit her skin tone, or even her. And the more and more you kept fixing your gaze on her the more she noticed and the more she got irritated. You found it more amusing then you thought you would, watching a girl trying to get a mans attention, it was like a free movie. But then she gave you some death stare, she knew what you was doing, you was trying to get her all worked up for no particular reason and you’ve gotta admit some of thats true but you only did it for amusement. While she continued to stare rage boiling in her eyes, you pursue smirking the same smirk just getting bigger and bigger the more she got angry. Sooner then later Chris realised you both were having a stare off and rolled his eyes. Pathetic he thought. He knew what you guys were after. Him! 

You weren’t after him directly, it was just for the mission Umbrella sent you to do. You just had to pretend you were interested whether he was or not. Then, a sudden words caught your attention.

“Mmm pretty lady, laisse moi prendre ta chatte. Come” the man says which practically drew the line, he basically said he wanted your pussy and for you that was too bold, as he slides his hand higher up your thigh.

With disgust you take his hand roughly and push it off making him jolt back which nearly made him fall off his chair and humiliate him. 

“No.” You say in your now very strong French accent which in this moment you was very proud of. Sounded just like one of the locals. “I don’t have sex with filthy skank’s” you say again standing, looking down on him with revulsion. His temper now came while his face turned red saying filthy curses in French as he stormed out the bar. Relief washed over you, you thought it was going to end up in a bar fight, you know how to handle yourself and know how to punch like a man. You’ve done it before but luckily it didn’t have to come to that, as for everyone in the bar who had there eyes on you including Chris now turned there attention away elsewhere. 

Seeing that you was still standing you decided to finally make your way over to Chris. To actually talk to him instead of eye fucking across the bar table. 

As you walked over there, 5 of the girls huddled around him showing their backs to you as to say: ‘your not welcomed’. You discreetly ignored it and said “Move.” It might have came out a little harsher then expected just by your tone you used it in but you didn’t care, at least it wasn’t some one you knew. 

They all turned around and just by your luck the bitch in the purple dress with blonde hair who you decided to have a staring contest with gave you sass. 

“Make me” she said in the tone which made it clear to you she was one of the public, she lives here. And telling by her face she looked even more pissed but you wasn’t gonna let some stuck up bitch get in your way. Hell no. 

So you replied “Fine,” with a sarcastic smile “I’ll ask you again. Move, before I do make you” You was taking no shit this time, and if she really dared to back chat you again then it’s going to have to get physical. 

She stared at you aggravated but also weary of what you might do, so she obeyed lazily and groaned frustratedly and moved leaving you a dirty look while the rest of the girls scattered off as you smiled roughly back, you successfully won that and the best part was Chris’s reaction to it all. He grinned before turning and you couldn’t tell if his grin meant he was impressed or that he wasn’t bothered but either way you had to talk to him. 

Slipping into the stool next to him you smiled while he returned a smirk looking at you.

“Should you really be out on a school night? Or on duty?” You asked cheekily messing around, since he did work in the army. 

He gave you a bazaar look as to what you meant 

“What do you mean?” Chris asked genuinely confused. Eyebrows furrowed with that slight smirk still on his lips. 

“Well, I heard you’re Air Force,” You replied, this made his eyebrow go up.

“Ex Air Force,” he corrected “Who told you that?” 

You looked down then back up to him and shrugged shyly “word goes around,” 

He just smirked suspiciously. As he raises his glass to his lips.

You definitely let that one slip, now he definitely thinks your suspicious, well done y/n, you tell yourself mentally. 

“But, Isn’t this thing kinda frowned upon?” 

He eyes you again before placing his glass down. 

“Can’t frown upon anything they don’t know about” he says smoothly, smirking. 

Shit, he really likes to show off his charm, huh? Smooth talker. Smooth motherfucker 

You laugh a little. More of a scoff then a laugh as you lean over and more closer to him sliding your hand towards his drink before taking it and having a sip, not breaking any eye contact. As he just watches you take his glass.

“Cheers” you say before placing it back down.

Chris leans back trying to get more comfortable in his seat, before showing an even bigger smirk as you continue to break the personal space. When you lean closer you get a whiff of his cologne and damn he smells amazing and you take a deep breath of his scent. 

“Mm, you smell good” you practically purred in his ear. You was gaining to much confidence doing this and you was being too flirty. If this was real and you really liked the guy you definitely wouldn’t be like this and throw it out there. 

“Mhmm”

When you felt like you was to close you leaned back a bit before trying to get into a proper seating position. 

“So, this what you do? Scare all the other girls away to get what you want.” He mentions getting sly, with that stupid boyish smile. 

Excuse me? ‘To get what you want’ 

No way he’s thinking your some prostitute. 

“Not to get what I want. But maybe.. sometimes” you say playfully looking up trying to act innocent. As he puffs out a little laugh. 

“Besides, it seemed a little too crowded over here. No man wants tons of girls, just one is enough” 

“Right. But what if it wasn’t? I might have liked them here.” He smirked 

Ok now he’s getting cocky. Seriously not enough? He’s testing your limit. 

“What? Am I not enough?” You teased 

“Never said that” 

“What, so you prefer more girls giving you all the attention?” 

“I mean, as long as they don’t be a bitch and don’t do that to any other men then I don’t mind” he grinned. 

What a player. Interesting, ‘don’t be a bitch’ well... you was kinda one to that girl but she deserved it. 

“Mmm okay” you eyed him this time, not believing what he said is true and he’s smiling away smirking. This conversation is actually getting interesting you thought. 

But it’s not getting anywhere. 

“What?” You say smiling curiously, you both had a full minute staring at each other smirking like something’s gonna happen. 

“Nothing.” He replied looking away. 

“So, you-“ 

“I’m curious,” he cuts you off completely. You hum in response as to what he’s gonna say. 

“I still wanna know how you found out I was Air Force” he said mixed between serious and smiley. 

Fuck shit, shit fuck. Fuck shit...

You thought we moved on from this. You definitely kinda screwed this up, he knows Umbrellas after him and probably knows that they know he was military. Shit. 

“I told you, word goes around and plus you look like an Air Force Pilot” 

His eyebrows furrow together again, he’s making you nervous now every time he pulls a face like that. Play it cool y/n, 

Play. It. Cool. 

“Weird, because I never mentioned I was a pilot either.” He accused, fuck he’s trying to catch you out and make you slip. 

“Uh, thats what the Air Force is. They are former pilots” you say smoothly, managing to back it up. 

He smirks like he seems impressed “yeah, but not all of them are pilots, you have all different jobs within the Air Force, not one. for all you know I could’ve been an aerospace engineering specialist, the construction and maintenance of aircraft. Or the people who specialise in electrical electronics that design and develop complex electrical systems, not an Air Force pilot.” 

Holy Fuck- your speechless, he knows his stuff all and too well. And what surprised you was how turned on you was by this and how smart he was. Damn, your in shit.

“Well.. it was a good guess then,” you say trying to remain in your poker face stance. 

“Yeah, maybe it was.” He takes a swig of his drink before placing it back down again. 

“You still didn’t tell me who told you though,” he muttered under his breath. 

Is he serious? He’s definitely onto you if that’s for sure. 

“Oh my god are you seriously still back to this? It’s getting boring” you state. 

“Ok, ok fine. What do you do then, for a living.” 

“Guess,” you smirk, deciding whether this was a good question to ask or not. 

“Mmm, FBI.” He joked before laughed when you gave him the face of ‘are you serious?’ 

Ok he’s definitely taking the piss. He knows something. 

“Ew no, cops.” You scrunched your face up when you say it but then realising he’s- 

“I’m a cop,” he smirks again 

“Wait what. But- I thought you said you was an Air Force pilot” you pretend you didn’t know, crossing your arms in sass to now and try to catch him out. 

“I said ex Air Force and also, FBI aren’t cops by the way,” 

“Yeah but- they work in the same capacity.” You say 

“Yeah, but they do different things.” he mocked 

“Ok whatever ‘Ex Air Force pilot’” safe to say he was getting on your nerve abit but you didn’t mind.

“Who said I was a pilot?” He teased again 

“Um, you did!” You spitted back 

“Did I though? I don’t remember saying I was” he smiled 

“You didn’t deny it and never said you didn’t” you cocked a smile back.

“And I never said I did.” He scorned 

You puffed out frustratingly, he really likes to prove to people doesn’t he, at least this conversation is interesting but it is slowly starting to drag out a little longer then expected. 

“Your a tease” 

“And your desperate” he ended 

Desperate? Wow.

“How am I desperate?” 

“I don’t know. You tell me” 

You rolled your eyes, you’ve gotta end this and as you look at the clock displayed on the wall it reads 9:30pm. Shit it’s late you better get going and report back, even though you didn’t get anything from him but it’s something. 

“So I better get going, but before that you need to tell me your name” you smiled 

“The perfect example of ‘desperate’” He says 

“How am I desperate for asking a persons name, it’s a normal, reasonable question” you chided 

“You said ‘need’ like you was ‘desperate’ to know, it wouldn’t be desperate if you said ‘oh what’s your name’” he clarified.

I guess it’s true but very unnecessary. 

“Well I don’t care. What’s your name!” You pleaded While laughed in frustration.

“Chris, yours” 

At least he didn’t lie about his name. Can’t say the same for you though. 

“Sam.” You lied shyly 

“Short for Samantha?” He guessed 

“Yes but I preferred it, if you called me Sam.” 

“Ok, well it was nice meeting you Samantha” he smiled as he stands up with you. 

You shake your head as you leave the bar with him behind you. Before you begin to walk back to your hotel you turn back to him. 

“Where you heading” he asked 

“That way” you pointed over to where your hotel is. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, why? You gonna walk me home.” You say jokingly. 

“Maybe but I kinda have to go that way. It’s where I’m staying at” he says 

Oh no, please don’t tell me he’s booked the same hotel. 

Once you got closer, near the entrance of the hotel he still continued to stay by your side. 

“You in the Elysées Union Hotel?” You asked, praying that he’ll say No. 

“Funny enough, yes I am. Guessing you are too” he smirked 

Fuck, well this is going to be fun. At least you know where he is, guess it’ll be easier to spy on him. 

“Yup” you replied. 

Walking in, Chris followed you all the way to your room. Which you thought was kinda sweet or not unless his rooms on this floor as well but you didn’t care. As you walked down the long slim hallway going past a couple of rooms, you was taking the lead as Chris followed behind he managed to take a fair look at your ass considering that you was wearing tight fitted leather pants and before he knew it his eyes shot up as you turned around and was at your room. 

“This is me, so where’s your room” you asked leaning back against your door. 

“Second floor down. Guess I better get going” he smiled rough again before walking off. As you unlocked your door you smiled to yourself and suddenly felt really giddy and happy even though you didn’t get any information out of him apart from you did think he was on to you a few times but that was it, you definitely think he likes you- maybe? Guess that’s a start. But even though this is supposed to be the mission you have to do this stuff, you kinda had a good time. But you can’t fall in love or like the target? Can you? Umbrella would probably kill you as well whilst adding you to their shit list if you’d ever encounter something like, liking your target, that’ll be it, it’ll be over for you. Your family would die and so would you and you couldn’t let that happen, their already in danger as it is. 

You collapse down onto the bed feeling massively exhausted as you start to strip from your clothing, throwing it on the floor not caring where it lands as you climb yourself into bed. 

Tomorrow’s going to be fun.


	2. Get Me Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys here’s Part 2! This ones a little shorter, but I promise Part 3 will be longer!! Soo enjoy;))))

The Next morning you woke up with a excruciating headache, pounding hard against your scalp almost like someone’s hitting it with an hammer. It was driving you nutts and it hurt. 

One way to start the day. 

You don’t know what caused it to erupt but it just came suddenly. Getting up you downed some pain killers and off you went, wearing clean fitted denim jeans and a long sleeved white crop top. 

Making your way down the main streets of Paris, you didn’t expect to see Chris there already at one of the local café this early, but you wasn’t complaining this is what you wanted so you could keep an eye on him. Walking past him you see that he’s already occupied with another women. Goddam player you thought letting the tinest bit of jealousy wash over you. You can’t feel or be jealous, this is a mission you can’t contain feelings for him; he’s your target! 

Wanting to make your appearance known you deliberately walked past him. Because you know then he’ll definitely notice you. And that’s exactly what happened, your plan worked as his eyes drifted off to your figure and smirked obviously remembering you from last night. You could tell he remembers faces. 

As you lightly smiled back you walked in the coffee shop he was sitting outside ofand went inside while his eyes did not leave you and followed your every move, completely ignoring the girl he’s sitting opposite too. 

When you go to order coffee because you was in desperate need of one, you turned around to where Chris and that women was sitting outside the café and to your surprise they weren’t there any more. You ordered your regular and while you was waiting you felt a warm hot breath, tickle your neck, and to you that felt way to close for comfort. So when you was going to push whoever was behind you to givesome space, a pair of large hands caught your wrists and there was Chris. 

Fuck, I was just going to nearly assault a police officer. Oops. 

In shock you came out with tons of apologies. “I’m so s-sorry, I didn’t see you there” you puffed out a laugh. 

His brows furrowed, a little smirk plastered on his beautiful features “yeah, didn’t mean to sneak up close like that” he released your wrists as you felt very awkward. 

“Yeah” you said looking down shyly, collecting your coffee. When you was about to leave Chris grabbed your arm pulling you closer “hey wait for me outside,” he said nodding to the entrance, you was slightly confused as to why he wants you to wait for him but then again I guess he could want to talk more about last night or further as you replied with ‘okay’ and waited. 

He came out with his own coffee in his hands before taking cautious sips and you both started walking. 

“So, it’s Samantha right?” 

“Sam!” You said trying to sound pissed off but you liked the teasing, it was apart of his charm after all. 

“Ok ok, I was joking” he put his hands up in surrender trying to not cross the boundaries. 

“You better be” you smirked, mocking him back “sooo it’s Chris, right?” 

He smirked “ah you actually remembered. Interesting” 

“Of course I remembered, I never forget a name. Or a face,” you say flirtatiously tracing your finger from his chest to his abdomen as you quickly took your finger off turned around and started walking again as he just smiled a big boyish smile. 

“Mmm, that so” he questioned smiling 

“Why’d you ask me to wait” you looked up at him genuinely curios. 

“Wanted to know a little bit more about the women I was speaking with last night” he shrugged. 

“Really?,” you questioned laughing like he’s just told you the same joke over and over again, you bet he says that to most women he’s met or encountered before. 

“Well yeah, the conversation we had last night was.... interesting” he said 

“Interesting?,” you scoffed “I bet all your conversations with girls are interesting,” 

“Uhh sometimes not all, so you here on vacation or..?”

“No. Only business” you say bluntly and that was the truth but what you meant by business was with Umbrella, the number 1 people you hate most of all. 

“But you, you seem to be on vacation or I could be wrong but.” 

He looked down and laughed as you stop “yeah I guess you could say that. You seem to know a lot about people or shall I say me, specifically.” 

Uh oh, well done y/n you keep fucking it up and slipping. 

“Let’s just say I’m good at reading people” you smile “like look at that person over there,” you pointed to a couple, the man in particular who was sweating his guts out, looking nervous. “The Dutch guy with the white t-shirt, he’s definitely going to propose to her tonight or even now” you say and Chris nodded smiling. Guess you can read people because that’s exactly what happens to that couple later on. 

“Wow. Your good” Chris mentions seeming impressed. 

“It’s a gift,” you joke before leading him near the railing to see the view of the Eiffel Tower. 

“Doesn’t this look so nice, like the view” you say smiling feeling the fresh air and the breeze. 

Chris looks at you gazing as you shy away from him. 

“You don’t seem like a business women, but I could be wrong.” He stated 

“Could be?” You scoffed “you are wrong, I am business. Not a ‘might be’!”

He backed up a little, not quite believing you. But then on you started talking to him even more, everyday you started to meet up at your usual spot for either lunch or a nice scroll here and there to explore the streets of Paris and enjoy it while you can even though this isn’t a proper holiday to relax you had to focus, this was all an act you didn’t really like Chris; you just had to lure him in get the information then before you know it he’ll be eliminated, gone from the world and vanished, almost like he didn’t ever exist. Yes what you were doing was bad, letting Umbrella get away with illegal activity was- bad. You knew that but you had no choice, it was either you and your family or him your target. And as much as you felt bad about doing this to him, you had to either way. 

You didn’t think this mission would be a problem, you just thought it was some random guy you had to seduce and get wrapped around your finger with and maybe in.... bed with, then bam your mission is done, he gets terminated and your back to normal with your life. But No, there was a problem or problems shall you say. Never did you think this would happen but.. you was starting to grow feelings for Chris, almost like you was becoming closer to him then you imagined. Maybe something more? Something more then just friends, you couldn’t really put a name to your relationship with Chris, it was a difficult one to mention. For all Umbrella knew they just think your doing your job pretending and manipulating but no you was starting to like your target. 

It started when you went into his hotel room, to ‘check on him’, was just some pathetic excuse to spy on him basically, but ended up you and him in his bed. 

Your not sure how it happened; he just asked if you would like to stay for 5 more minutes but those 5 minutes turned into 2 whole hours, but all you remember was him kissing you and that’s what set it off, to him leading you to the bed and stripping you off until you was bare and only to be covered by the sheets. But that didn’t last long until they were fully thrown off the bed since it got too hot in there. 

You would be lying if you said Chris was a bad kisser because that was certainly not true. The truth was, he was an amazing kisser that’s how he drew you in to wanting more, more of him devouring you and his lingering touch on your body, you wanted more of it and that’s how it ended up you fully being smothered by his touch through out the night, it was totally draining you but in a good way that you allowed. 

Before you knew it, it was nearly 11pm which is late considering you needed to report back. But that can wait for now, your room was only upstairs; the next floor up. As you was about to get up and get dressed to leave, a large muscular arm wrapped around you and pulled you closer and suddenly Chris was on top of you kissing your collar bone, again. 

Geez did this man have energy and strength, all he needed was to recharge then bam! he’s back to normal full of energy. 

“Where you goin’”He asked in his now huskily tone which sounded half sleepy and playful. 

You turned your head to the alarm clock that still read 11:10pm “I need to get back it’s late, I’ve got work tomorrow” you half lied, some of that was true. 

He just laughed while he still continued to kiss you collar bone and the soft spot on your neck which he soonly discovered. 

“Just stay the night,” he muffled against your skin. 

how much you wanted to give in to his suggestion, you had to go and report back, if you didn’t you would be in deep shit, you was supposed to report back 30minutes ago and you couldn’t do it whilst he was around. No way would that happen. 

“I can’t, I have to go” you pleaded, since you was under him it’s pretty hard to get out since he’s stronger and tougher then you are. And once he’s got a grip on something, he won’t let go. 

“What about round 3?” He asked as he looked up at you. 

Round 3? Is he mental, goddam where does he get his stamina from? This is what happens once you get intimate with someone and you enjoyed it enough to do it 2 times, it’s always the men who seem to have more energy and regain it within less then minutes or maybe longer? But women have to heal first and take it all in before another round. But this man, oh boy. 

You looked at him as if he just told you a funny joke “aren’t you tired?” You dazed while laughed. 

“Well.. not unless you are,” he said 

You puffed out a breath “this can wait til tomorrow” you said trying to get up from underneath him, while he groaned in annoyance.

He really wanted that round 3, huh? 

“It is, nearly tomorrow!” He says and you laugh, picking up your cloths as you slide back on your thong and clip your bra back while he continues to lay in bed and watch you. 

“Tomorrow,” you repeat picking up your keys to your room. 

“How about an extra 5 minutes,” he asked with a sly smirk on his face, getting a clever idea to try and get you to stay. 

“Oh, I know about your extra 5 minutes, Redfield.” You look over your shoulder at him giving a smirk of your own as you walk towards the door and leave. 

Leaving Chris to himself, he gets up and decides to run himself a warm, hot shower. Thinking about the time he just had with you, something that he’ll never forget since it’s burned into his memory.

For you, you managed to make your way to your room without anyone seeing you half naked apart from a maid who was walking down the halls finishing up some cleaning but to her she didn’t seem too surprised. Thank god. 

You collapsed down onto your bed and thankfully remembered to call and report. You started rushing around the room pulling out a slack of wood from the floor which hid a burner phone, so you could call umbrella without being traced. 

Dialling the number it started to ring a few times before someone picked up. 

“What?” A rough tone came from the other end of the receiver. 

“I’ve got nothing so far, he’s still blank. I don’t think he’s got anything yet,” 

“Well keep fucking trying and bust up your game or else’, instead of wasting our fuckin’ time” The person says harshly.

“Ok, I’ll call you if anything happens.” You say. 

“You fuckin’ better” they hang up and your slotting the phone back into the floor board, which you made. And before you know it sleep passes over you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Part 2!! Part 3 is coming soon!!!


	3. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Chapter 3 sorry it took so long, soo thanks for baring with me;)))

**A Month** **later, 8th November 1998**

You and Chris were still seeing each other, yes a month away in Paris and honestly it scared you, how you and Chris got along so well and connected. This wasn’t supposed to happen at all, but here you are in a relationship with Chris Redfield and luckily for you, you were able to hold it a month and got some intel from Chris, or otherwise there would’ve been no month, no Chris, no you and bye bye family. But you managed to stable it, and Umbrella thought it was enough information for your sake but they still needed more, the cut wasn’t enough. So they extended it, all they needed to know now was, what was his plan of action? What’s he gonna do to take down Umbrella when they wanna get rid of him so he’s completely disposed off. 

Umbrella didn’t know about your relationship with Chris or how intimate it got. It was none of their business, they didn’t need to know. All they do know is that your pretending and playing the part. But Chris didn’t know who you fully were either, all he knew was your ‘fake name’ and your ‘fake job’. You felt guilty lying, you really did but it’s life or death right? But for some reason you don’t want moments with Chris to end. It sounds cheesy but I guess thats what happens when you truly like someone? Right?

Early this morning. 

It was around 9am and you were already in the lab full of Umbrellas scummy rats, them and their sinister looking smirks and white polished lab coats. They really do look like evil villains from a comic book but worse, this was real. 

You didn’t hear every word they said nor what they were talking about, you weren’t interested. But you heard a fair bit and coming from you it sounded bad; very very bad. It didn’t sound good and you had no interest to participate in whatever they were doing, they were talking about some new virus that they created and how it fully takes over the body, and that you have no full control of your own self or your actions they only grew towards violence and chaos. 

But that wasn’t why you was in the Umbrella head quarters, first thing this morning. You were here because they needed to check in on you physically and verbally not mentally over a phone all the time. And giving you some big lecture to stepping up your game and getting more information, you had 2 days to get specific- basic, important information that has anything to do with them from Chris, or else if you didn’t have anything until then, they’d slaughter your family then you’d be next. And knowing them they’d probably do it in front of you or film it and send you their dead bodies because their real sick bastards, like that. 

~ 

Chris in the meantime, was getting ready to go out. Since you two sleep together now; mostly all the bloody time. You share each other’s apartments and hotel rooms, oh but this time he was in yours, clothes scattered freely around your room, looking like a bomb just hit the place and exploded.

Let’s say it got wild. 

As Chris got out of bed to go and shower, he stepped on a unplaced floorboard on his side of the bed,leaning his weight onto it, it creaked while popping up as he lifted his foot off, of it . Curious to his Attention he pulls it out and finds a small shoe box with a burner phone inside, along with photos. 

Your burner phone. Shit. 

As he takes it aside to examine it, it’s only a tiny one. But what surprised and shocked him the most is that he found photos of himself. Those pictures were of him, and him only. 

A whole series of theory’s entered his mind, were you a spy? You must be. Or were you working for umbrella? He dreaded to think that but that was the only answer to this question that made sense. Because why else would you be spying on him? 

Now Chris was alert and on his feet, he searched your room for anything else, places that you might hide things or certain stuff that might be useful. Now he was getting cautious but he had to find something that proved his point to be sure that you did work for Umbrella. Because he can’t think you was just some creepy stalker who took random photos of him. 

He rummaged through your wardrobe, chucking and throwing out more clothes to add to the pile on the floor. And that’s when he found it, your ID card with your real name and the fake one, with the tiny Umbrella logo in the corner of it. 

“Shit.” Chris cursed under his breath, he knew it, he it all along that he just got scammed by an Umbrella Employee. He thought there was something weird on how you guys first met and how you knew all too much. It all made sense now. His anger started to grow, not just on you but on himself. He was more pissed and furious at himself for falling for your stupid act and false name and stories, the whole lot of it. It was all fake and to think he trusted you made him even more mad. That was a mistake. He hates himself for that too. 

As vexed as he was and frustrated. He managed to somehow tip the whole wardrobe over. Making it collapse and smash into the floor making it shake a little. 

Fuck, that was too loud. 

And before he knew it, he was rushing out your room to get out and take everything he needed before someone caught him, especially if it was you. Now he knew where you was off to early this morning. 

Taking your ID cards with him, and the burner phone with photos of him, he left your room to go back to his one. He had to get out and change his phone, especially on how you know everything about him. Well not everything. 

~

Chris’s hotel room was surprisingly tidy and some what clean, unlike your room now. 

He still had some of your clothes there but he didn’t care about them anymore, he was more focused on going to a new place, one you didn’t know, even if it was a crappy one, it’ll do. First thing he did was call Barry, he managed to get hold of him while he was in Paris, turns out Barry was in Canada keeping his family safe. Good old’ Barry. 

Pressing on the call button he kept spamming Barry until he finally would answer. 

“Pick up, goddammit Barry.” He muttered, Til Barry picked up. 

“Chris?” Barry answered from the other end of the receiver. 

“Barry! Oh my god you answered,” Chris practically shouted in relief. 

“Ha, yes I did. Now what’d you need, is everything ok?” He asked 

“No barry it’s not, I’m in deep shit, like the deepest shit I’ve been in, in years. Worse then I’d get punished from irons,” Chris rushed, maybe he exaggerated a little bit, just a little. But he wasn’t kidding when he said he was in deep shit, all because of you. 

Barry sighed into the phone “god help me, what’d you. What happened” 

“It’s not what I did, it’s about how my stupid ass fell for a women who works with the direct enemy, and has been scamming me this whole fuckin’ time” Chris said irritated, his demeanour definitely inflamed. 

“You what? So it is your fault and doing” Barry says, his voice suddenly stern and raised. 

Chris sighs, it was his fault for falling for your acting. Maybe it was your sweet face and charming looks and a personality he’s never met before. 

“Well, it was my fault. But How the hell am I supposed to know she was Umbrella, she seemed to innocent but that’s no excuse” 

“Ah see you fucked up already, ‘innocent’ you thought she was ‘innocent’, that’s how she got you Chris” Barry mocked, and the annoying part was he was right, you acted and managed to get away with it even though you slipped a few times. 

“I should’ve seen this coming, she gave it away at the beginning, fuck” Chris cursed. 

“Well, what you should be doing is getting ready to go some where else, make sure you get cleared,” Barry suggested. 

“Yeah, I’m planning on it,” 

“So, does this women of yours have a name. A real name?” 

“Oh, I have a name alright,” Chris laughed then scoffed just by staring down at the ID card with your face imprinted on it. “Y/n,” 

“Y/n? Well I suggest you try and get information outta her just like she played you.” He says. 

“How am I supposed to do that? She probably already knows that I know. Since I stole her ID” Chris mentions. Holding the card between his fingers. 

“Well try and talk to her, there’s not much to say consider that you fucked up, but as long as she knows nothing about our plan. I think we’re safe” Barry says over the phone. Which some what gave Chris a little sign of relief. He would never give up information like that. Never. 

“Talk to her?” Chris laughs, “like that’s gonna work, she isn’t going to spill shit about what Umbrellas doing” but before Barry could replied chris already had a planned scenario in his head. “Wait I’ve gotta plan-“ 

Two knocks startled him “Barry gotta go” 

He said before Barry told him ‘this better be good’ and pressed the end call button. 

Him walking up to the door, nerving; having a feeling it’s you. 

He looks through the peephole to see the maid, he sighs before opening. “I’m busy right now, you mind coming back later?” He cocked his head to her with a charming smile, acting as if nothing had just happened. 

The maid nodded smiling back, as Chris closed the door shut and locked it. 

~ 

11:52am, 

You’ve almost been here 3 whole hours and you want to get out, you can’t bare it in here, all this building involves is death and illegal activity, which you don’t agree with. If you had it your way, you wouldn’t even be doing this job, you hate it. It makes you sick to your stomach that people can live through the screaming of children, not just adults but how they can experiment on children who aren’t even above 5 yet. It haunts you as you hear some of their screams and frightened faces of people’s kids. This has to stop. 

You have to get out before it gets worse. 

You begin to leave out the doors until you get stopped by one of the guards and one of the scientists who begins to speak to get your attention. 

“Miss Dawson, why leaving so soon? We wanted to show you out front where we train all our soldiers at the camps.” He says it so casually like nothing else is happening, just like we can’t hear the screaming of scared children in the background. It’s torture, even for your ears. 

You didn’t sign up for this.

“I just need to get some fresh air is all, I’ve got a really bad headache,” you give a fake smile, attempting at lying. Praying they let you out. 

“Nonsense,” he waves you off “we’re heading outside anyway, you’ll get plenty of fresh air out there,” he begins to walk gesturing for you to follow. You apply considering it’s not worth it trying to turn around, they’re know somethings up if you try and resist. 

You head outside, to see six large training camps for the soldiers they just let out of prison, convicted felons to be trained to do their dirty work or who god knows what. 

For some reason you felt slightly light headed as you started to feel your self shiver under your own touch. Almost like you was suddenly afraid. If this is what they do to kids and adults then they definitely have no problem doing it to your family or you. 

“Miss Dawson?” The doctor asked, his hand on your shoulder. As you snap back to reality for a brief moment before focusing on the surroundings around you. 

“I’m fine,” you say carrying on the tour, letting them showing you around. 

You seemed to be getting noticed by a lot of the men in training, most of them being criminals having rough appearances, scraggy hair, tattoos and looks which tell you from miles away that they were bad. Of course Umbrella would hire criminals for their employees. Gheez. 

When you round a corner you see a group of lined up soldiers all built in different ways, shapes and sizes. You go up examining them, not sure why your 100% doing it but you guessed that’s what you had to do, since you was considered one of the top employees at their job, which totally nerve racked you. You didn’t want to be their top employee. 

No fucking way. 

When you take notice in the men, one of them in particular caught your eye, his hair was scruffy and a curly brown along with his eyes. And had very tanned skin just like he came from holiday but you knew he must have been half Mexican or Columbian, one of the two mixed together perhaps. Looking at his name tag, you read: Oliveira. You couldn’t lie he was quite hot in a strange sort of way. You would never consider a villain or a convicted felon to be so attractive and beautiful. But from your point of view, guessing wise: he must have been in a Mafia, the Mexican Mafia or a gang some where in Columbia. 

Sooner then later, you met his eyes as his were on your own brown orbs. Man, did he look trusting but deep down you can’t trust anyone who works with Umbrella. 

“See someone you like,” one of your employees joked, as you spinner around to see them laugh a little. 

You were disgusted they’d even think that but you went along with it. “No.” You said bluntly, as they stop laughing. You turn back to the man named Oliveira. 

“Your name?” You ask him, as he fixed his stance making it straight so his heads up and high. He is huge and feels more taller then you now, like way taller. His legs were like tree trunks under the cargo pants, along with his arms, so muscly with one or two veins going down each side. This man was a wall of pure muscle. If he wanted to he could Tower right over you and squish you as if you was nothing. 

“Carlos, ma’am” he spoke, so husky and deep, for some reason it kinda turned you on. But Chris was still in your mind and you did kinda prefer him. Even though Chris was no where near this mans size, he still did have a strong build. 

~

Finally leaving that god for saken place you enter your hotel room to see that someone has literally trashed the place. 

What. the. actual. fuck. 

The wardrobe, has tipped on its side, basically battered to pieces, yours and some of Chris’s clothes are still scattered everywhere and everything’s a mess, your bedside draws are all open. And one of the misplaced floorboards is gone. Shit. 

Now your panicking.

You rush over there to find that the shoe box is completely empty the burner phone and photos are gone. 

No no no! Fuck, fuck Fuck!!! 

You go to your wardrobe to find that both your IDs are gone aswell. Now your completely fucked. Who would break into your room and steal the stuff that has evidence of you working for Umbrella and knowing that you faked your name. 

It couldn’t be Chris could it? Now you started to question yourself, worried that he might’ve found out, but how? You made sure that you kept everything hidden, he wouldn’t have any right to suspect anything or? 

You need to make sure. 

You rush down to his room, knocking. 

No answer. 

Second try. No answer. 

Third time lucky. 

“Who the hell-“ a man in his mid 50s comes out in a towel wrapped around him, surprised shock ran all over his face. Speechless. 

Isn’t this Chris’s room? You questioned yourself. You could’ve sworn this was his room. 

“Is Chris there?” You ask. I mean it’s worth a shot. 

“Chris who?” The man asks baffled and seems rather pissed off that I disturbed his shower. Why would Chris change rooms or leave? 

“I just thought-“ you get cut off as the man slams the door shut, right on your face. Well that went well. 

Turns out Chris did move out of his room and leave. 

Fuck. He definitely knows something. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! And expect a Part 2!!!


End file.
